1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method in order to acquire MR data in a predefined three-dimensional volume segment while avoiding aliasing and banding artifacts, as well as a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in the SPACE method (“Sampling Perfection with Application optimized Contrasts using different flip angle Evolutions”), which operates with a selective excitation, artifacts occur due to the chemical shift between different chemical structures (for example fat and water), which artifacts degrade the diagnostic significance of the generated MR images, dark regions (“dark bands”) occur in the direction of the basic magnetic field on the one side of the three-dimensional volume segment to be acquired, and on the other hand MR signals in the volume segment are aliased on the other side of adipose tissue situated outside of said volume segment. The reason for the two artifact types lies in the occurring chemical shift, which can affect a majority of the MR image.